clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mart456t
}} bytes |User talk:Mart456t| Archive in 20,000 bytes}} ' DUH DUH DUH ' Lords of: Anything with the word Calaflagust in it, music- and STYLE- NOW TALK ABOUT THAT!!! Here's a preview of my signature so you'll know it better ;): WARNING: Please don't insult my pages or I will have a heart attack in your girlfriend/boyfriend's bathroom. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lily8763cp page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) :( I wasn't invited to your christmas party :( Can you invite me? I really like fruit cake -Sad Penguin THANKS! And more from The Real Sthomas thanks for inviting me and the other thing (i don't know how to explain it) here is a funny picture just for you! Also i have put you on my friends list you have been invited to The Real Sthomas's party How do i edit the real Sthomas tracker? Guess what? I was banned from the Club Penguin Wiki too. DON'T GO ON THE SERVER SLEET! IT IS HACKER INFESTED! Oh! That was before he was invited. I forgot to change it *Go to Category:Darktan's Army to join Hey Mart! Can you go on club penguin right now? If yes, meet Mr Cow2 (My penguin is named Mr Cow2) at the iceberg at 2:50 PM on the server Bobsled. Can you go on it again? I lost connection I GOT HACKED! OH MY GOSH! I'M A CLONE NOW! THIS IS AWESOME! I AM A SUPER STAR!! (falls into toilet) AND IT WON'T STOP FLUSHING! I was running in the bathroom with roller skates on. Thank you for ur grammar correction. Thanks. Ur signature is pretty awesome too! Sure. I'm thinking about waiting until I get 5,000 edits to apply for a buerocrat. I think YOU are worthy. Wait, more than worthy. You are AWESOME! I think we should put all the old stuff behind us for now. Let's focus on the new things! Change is good! Yes. I'm thinking that when Mr Cow2 loses his arm, Mart has to go on a few adventures without him. He might just end up in the hospital HIMSELF when he goes on a cave mission and witnesses the Mutated penguins fixing two penguins that were torn apart literally by the creatures of the cave. He think they're eating the penguins and makes a run for it. Later, they visit Mr Cow2 in the hospital but in a rush to protect Mr Cow2, Mart grabs the severed arm only to have Spider Peach grab it away from him. He witnesses the horror and is now in a full-scale panic as he rushes to stop the Mutants only to find out that they fixed Mr Cow2! After than, The Mutated Penguins returned home, gaining two new friends. ok. I just want remind you that doesn't have any arms, only 2 flippers (1 in the movie). I'm fine with the plans. I appreciate the template you made for me! Anyawys, I have a translator that will help us write Mex's lines s we have to finish Under teh Grave fast! For you? This template is for any user, but I'll tell you about any new update about the template. P.S. I have an new siggy: 1. I like you're new siggy. 2. I mean I appreciate you making the template. I know that it's for any user! 3.Change of plan: Mart and the Mutant Penguins don't become friends until The Revenge of Devin where they scare Devin out of his senses and (almost) saves Fluff from being eaten. 4. Here's the code: you have new messages. ok, now I need to change it a bit... Sorry, It's just that I want no confusion whatsoever with Cadence and Clovedence. I think I lost my temper. It happens often. No. Let's not worry about the past! Let's think about the Future. SAure we have a bunch of useless **** but we can still have fun by just focusing on the new pages! The past is behind us. It's time for THE NEXT GENERATIN OF CPFW. Btw ask Trellar to advertise this wiki pls. We need moar users. Made a template just 4 u! thx! I wish I never had to meet Flash but I see him everyday >:( Made another! thx! I have one too! I know! That's why I made my template! From now on, I'll alert you about new templates by putting them on my userpage. OK! at the the bottom of your page put Which one? what do you mean? Remember what I said? Click the leave a message button instead of writing under this. Fine, but first, which template did I copy? you copied the right thing! There! I changed it! sorry if I freaked out a little. I'm just really protective about my userpage. HEY! Y U NO CHANGE IT!?! I changed the MartRocks template! Was that not the 1 u wanted? that's fine, I like green. But I mean ur userpage. in 2 places u copied mine. For me that's like putting a sign that says:Hey everyone, let's all take credit Mart's stuff! once u reply I won't reply back for another few hrs. gtg same here. Meet u tommorrow. BTW I finished Under the Grave. Wait! Their is supposed to be a whole fight in the Underworld! AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH JUST TAKE AWAY THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND THE 40 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES AT THE TOP!!! Blocked her for 100 years. Phew. I was getting really tired of making a copy of every page. I'll continue in case of another vandal. P.S. isn't 100 years a little harsh. She only said the f-word twice and made it so that it looked I hated Lilly once. Wait, that is really bad.P.P.S just in case she somehow unblocks herself and I have to track her down again I'll put the word A on her userpage. Reason: Well, when she was vandalizing Jo Momma I tried to look into her contributions to see any other vandalism she might have done, so I tried find her userpage but I couldn't because it didn't exist. Then I searched for her talk page, which didn't exist either, and I couldn't even remember her name. But if she has 1 word her userpage it exists, and now I could track her down :D Get it? Sorry I blocked you! Now I know taht you were framed and you son't officially hate Lilly. LOL! it was ONE MINUTE. ONE MINUTE Sthomas. It's kinda funny actually. Good. Glad you forgive me. I blocked you for a minute because I thought over 1 minute was too harsh for being mean repeatedly. Gonna go to bed now so don't wak me up plz. Thnx. k I can't tell either. DUDE, CLICK THE LEAVE A MESSAGE BUTTON! Hello and thanks for inviting me to your party! sure ill come! hm..... Sure! thats fine by me! :D Thanks from Historicalcp User:Historicalcp, hey there, thanks for the tracker you sent me, it was really nice of you the tracker, I hope to see you soon! :/ You know how we got into a fight who the lord of awesomeness is? I have a reasonable solution for all! We are BOTH the lord of awesomeness. wow, I never thought of that (jk). Articles for deletion Hello Mart, I've recently created the articles Dojo Gazebo and Parrot Pin, but i noticed you marked tehm for deletion. May i ask why? I mean, this wiki is abut fan-made topic and i don't really understand why those articles should be deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) this is a fanon wiki. Your not supposed to create pages from CPW. I accidently did that in December and someone else erased the whole page and put . Sorry. - Lord M tags can you teach me how to make tags like this?couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) okie doke! but im really busy so it might take me a while. - Lord M I aint the sitemaster :/ couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 15:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Not Yet Sorry. You need to make more edits. IM NOT THE SITEMASTER!!!!!!!!! couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) who asked u? Real CPFW Hello, we have moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. Please cease editing here and go there! (talk) 19:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I joined already. Read the note on my userpage Guy Who Made Meme Quit |:\ (tho I never really liked him) :D As you asked I eat boogers oops! sorry, messed up. Can you do it again? remember this/movie plans Sthomas, try to remember to click the leave a message button instead of writing your message under the section thx and more from Sthomas. P.S. I have plans for Peng Inavders. Peng Micheal accidentally animates about 15 extra peng invaders who are tricked by big blue to try to kill the peng invaders. Due to this the peng invaders have to split up: one half fighting the blues, drabs and limes, the other fighting Micheal's animations. I was thinking that he accidently animates fake, evil bersions of the Peng Fighters (members of the Peng Army) and they try to attack Snower Wing Collage. From, then on it's just like the Slush Invaders Animation except of blues and drabs (etc) they have the fake Peng Fighters. So... kinda similar ideas? How about we mix our idea up: Stick Micheal accidentally animates some Peng Fighters who are tricked into being evil, who then try to attack the collage. P.S. we gotta hurry up with our movies, I wanna be writing script or A Puffle a Pumpkin by late October (it would fit the time)! Got it. How about this: Peng Micheal accidently creates some fake Peng Fighters that become tricked by Big Blue Pengu into becoming evil. Fine with me! Thought let's continue this conversation here. Ok. IRC channel. I won't stop you there! We need more users anyway! Uh, can you explain to me what an IRC Channel is? 1. Idk what a IRC Channel is. 2. I gave yu Chat Moniter status. Remember: I AM NOT A B-CRAT (yet). to learn what an IRC Channel is click here. AWESOME! You do /me you have new messages. Why I blocked you I'll tell you what you did! You blanked somebody's page without their permission! But I was nice to you and decided on only 30 minutes. do you know what get up, have breakfast and see that ur blocked means? No. What? It means I wasn't awake when I was blocked! Oops! Sorry! it was only 30 mins. I had like 2 mins left by the time I went on for REAL. Poptropica Sorry, Can't help you. I'm stuck too. When did you start playing Poptropica? How many islands have you conquered? P.S. do you play Minecraft? What exacly are Jo Mammas? LillyAldean (talk) 01:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC)LillyAldean Fictional creatures Wiki Hi. You may have heard my name before. Not sure. Why are you still on THIS wiki? if you want the real deal, come to the REAL Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. The one all these user penguins on the right moved to. Besides, this Wikia skin SUCKS. God, I'm so happy I left this dump in 2010. Come join the party and be with the real dogs, and tell the others here to also join the real Fanon Wiki. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 03:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!?! MONOBOOK SUCKS! and you left in 2011/2012! Join the REAL wiki We don't use monobook, we use Vector. AKA Wikipedia skin with several changes to make it feel like the old Monaco we lost when we left. And FYI, I left with everyone else in 2010. This wiki is a shell of it's former self, and I am disturbed to now know this place has a webmaster again five years later. Democracy kid, democracy! TurtleShroom, Explorer, and I left for a reason! I deleted my characters here for a reason! This place is a dump! The corporate fiends running this place has prevented us from DELETING this wiki. We moved, and we intended this place to go. But not everyone is told. We've helped people like King O CP and Star Kirby find their place on the REAL fanon Wiki. Join the REAL Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, the one that this wiki's original founders had moved to! Join us and abandon this lousy dump that was once our home, but corrupted by Corporate Wikia business. Join the real Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Leave this one behind. Find friends. Find activity, find democracy, and find HELPFUL users who have carried on the wiki's true traditions. please friend, do it. you won't regret it. This place is abandoned, and you need to leave it. Please, for the sake of us! The original users who made this wiki what it WAS! DO IT, DO IT AND BRING YOUR FRIENDS. AND TOGETHER WE CAN DO THE IMPOSSIBLE. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 04:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Dude, their is 3 active users on the wiki. Moving my templates and pages over will be hard and I don't like the MonoBook skin. ---- Dude, I just told you. We don't have MonoBook. Move all your work to the new wiki. Recruit all the new users over. They all must come with you. End this tyranny, this corporate Wikia tyranny. If you keep staying here, you fall for their trap. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 04:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes I can! Mart, I'm not going to give my award to anybody. their just eligible! The only way to become illeligible is to do something bad. If they improve a lot (like a LOT) THEN I give the award. Get it now? YES!!! Uh, yah- I mean, no. Defintely no. Peng of de month Great Idea! We'll discuss the topic here! here? Ok! Make a page about it k Made a template! BTW gonna be on CP for a while. what server? Zipline k, ill look for u. what room? stay in the same room Coffee shop k (swears like flash) I LOST MEH CONNECTION! STAY PUT Y U LEAVE? needed to feed puffle and decided was bored cuz u wouldn't answer meh question: Y U BANNED FROM CHAT AND IRC!?! IRC I can't. I'm not allowed on there anymore :( oh, the web certificate thingy? I ignored it and went on! Tho something tells me ill regret it. What's so bad about that? He's just saying that he started playing CP when he was four. What's wrong with that? Club Penguin was made nearly 8 years ago. If he started playing CP when he was 4 then the maximum age he could be is 11/12. U gotta block him. RELAX! He's only one year short! And I'm pretty sure his birthday is coming up soon. That;s if he joined in 2005/2006. He probably didn't judging by what he wears. i've been on Fanon since July 2012, while you are only since i dont know, like a few months ago, so keep your mouth shut about how i don't know why we moved in first place. We removed because of removing the Monaco skin, removing of the sitenotice / shoutbox (whatever it's called here) and releasing of this new dreaded Wikia chat. (talk) 16:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I've been browsing here for a year and a half. I joined 9 months ago. Time Zones Wait, we live in the same time zones? I only edit at night because 1. That's when you edit. 2. That's when Addy edits! I usually start editing at 6:30 in the morning and stop at 8:15 in the night. PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT YOUR CRAZY!!!!! YOU'RE FIRED AS ADMIN!!! THIS TIME I'M THE ADMIN NOW!!!!!!!!! -NLG343 Hmm. A guy with 34 edits an a bad temper an admin. I don't think so. P.S. I'm not an admin, but if I was I'd block you for 3 days. I'll do it. But do you know who else has a bad temper? HINT: It starts with a "The", ends in a "Sthomas" and has "Real" in the middle. Wow. You don't need 2. I was only saying that because you know- I have a bad temper.